


Supervivencia del más fuerte

by Yoyi



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush y Young, solos en el planeta de las lagartijas chupópteras. ¿Qué podría salir mal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Survival of the Fittest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823312) by [Potboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potboy/pseuds/Potboy). 



**Notas de traducción** : Por favor, nótese que  _ **no es una traducción literal**_. La traducción está hecha en lo que yo llamo castellano, es decir español peninsular/europeo, por lo que es posible que, para aquellas personas que no estén familiarizadas con él, les resulte extraño. Esta traducción se ha realizado con el permiso del autor del fic, [Potboy](../users/Potboy/pseuds/Potboy).

* * *

 

**Capítulo 1**

–Se trata de una expedición científica. Soy el jefe del equipo científico. Cuando nos encontramos ante un fenómeno espacio-temporal hasta ahora desconocido, sería de la mayor irresponsabilidad por mi parte el no investigarlo. Es por eso que estoy aquí, Eli.

–Sí, pero Volker. –Eli levantó sus manos, torciendo la boca en lo que no era exactamente una sonrisa. –Volker es nuestro astrofísico. Fenómenos espacio-temporales son completamente su campo. ¿No crees que se le debería permitir ir?

–En realidad. –Volker bajó la cabeza, como si esperase que le esposaran. –Prefiero quedarme y verlo a través de la kino. –Sonrió con nervios de acero ante el aspecto disgustado de Rush. –Analizar los datos según van viniendo es lo suficientemente excitante para mí. No me importa si el Dr. Rush va en mi lugar.

_Oh mierda_ , pensó Eli, volviéndose al ver que el piloto del transbordador había llegado al hangar. Se había formado una pequeña multitud, con las sospechas de siempre, y no sabía si se sentía mejor o peor al saber por sus expresiones que él no era el único que pensaba que esta era la peor idea en la historia de las malas ideas. Aún así, parecía que era el único con el sentido común suficiente como para decir algo en su contra. ¿Quién había muerto para que, de repente, él fuera el único adulto responsable de la nave?

–Em, ¿coronel Young? ¿Quizás el teniente Scott debería ser el que pilotara en este caso?

Oh Dios, ya lo estaban haciendo. Eli miró de Rush a Young consternado. Eso en lo que podías ver cómo se estaban midiendo mutuamente, preparándose para la próxima pelea. Rush entrecerró los ojos. Young cruzó sus brazos. Sus sonrisas parecían lanzar cuchillos.

–Scott está aún en cuarentena, de modo que me tenéis a mí. ¿Vamos?

Ambos giraron para subir a bordo, con una rara sincronización para dos personas que estaban tanto en desacuerdo. Eli no estaba seguro de a quién estaba intentando salvar la vida esta vez – a los dos, quizá – cuando siguió insistiendo. –Así que, como le iba diciendo al Dr. Rush, no creo que estos datos merezcan tanto la pena como para correr el riesgo. Quiero decir, cada vez que mandamos el transbordador para investigar algo, algo sale desastrosamente mal. Así que, ¿qué tal si lo ignoramos esta vez? ¿Salvarnos? ¿Aprender de nuestros errores como personas racionales? Ese tipo de cosas.

Dí lo que quieras a cerca del coronel, pero generalmente escuchaba a la voz de la razón, incluso si luego decidía ignorarla. Arqueó sus cejas en dirección a Rush, invitándole a añadir algo más.

–¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Estamos en los confines del universo, rodeados de maravillas científicas, ¿y nos vamos a quedar tranquilamente sentados sin hacer nada? ¿Para qué hemos venido, entonces, si no es para ganar conocimientos? ¿Para qué molestarse?

Young presionó los controles de la puerta del hangar e hizo señas al científico para que abordara. No lo dijo, aunque algo en su micro-sonrisa sugería que lo estaba pensando. Fue Greer quién susurró después de él: –Algunos no tuvimos elección.

Rush se abrochó el cinturón. Young se giró, al otro lado de las puertas, preparado para sellar y presurizar el compartimento. Debió ver la angustia en los ojos de Eli – paró y se inclinó, poniendo una mano en su bíceps, dándole un apretón tranquilizador. –Eli, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

La sonrisa de Young se amplió un poco, cariñosa y triste. Un hombre tan simpático, amable, silencioso, cálido, que se daba cuenta de cuándo te sentías decaído y trataba de darte consuelo. Eli podría haber picado, si no fuera porque ya había caído, dejando que Young asesinara a Rush la última vez.

–Os estaremos esperando a los dos de una pieza –dijo, sintiéndose impotente y cómplice, culpable y enfadado consigo mismo por ello. –A los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

–Eli, lo sé. –Young se enderezó, expresión ilegible a cerca de lo que pensaba, completamente relajado1. Tocó los controles. Las puertas blindadas se cerraron de golpe para preocupación de Eli, los cierres girando. El pequeño grupo comenzó a alejarse cuando desde el otro lado de la puerta vinieron los sonidos del transbordador desacoplándose del casco y el débil y rápido desvanecimiento de la vibración de los propulsores contra el exterior de la  _Destino_.

–Hora de irse y ganarse el pan –dijo Volker a su lado encantado, como el inocente que era, ante el prospecto de nuevos datos astrofísicos. –¿Sabes? Esto es lo que yo creía que era a lo que me estaba apuntando. Más entendimiento de los principios fundamentales del cosmos, menos ser perseguido por corredores por aliens con pistolas. Esto debe ser bueno.

–¡Oh! No digas eso. –Eli le siguió de vuelta a la sala de control, negándose por principio a retorcerse las manos. –Es como decir «¡Es pan comido!» o «¿Qué podría ir mal?». Nosotros no vamos provocando al universo con afirmaciones como esas. Es como hurgar en un hormiguero con un palo. ¿No has aprendido nada?

El silencio en el transbordador era tan incómodo como cualquier otro momento en el que estuvieran ellos solos. Young, concentrado en los controles, simplemente agradecido de poder volar de nuevo. No siempre tenía la oportunidad, y aunque el transbordador era más como un autobús – pesado, de respuesta lenta, potencia baja – que la rápida precisión de un F302 al que estaba más acostumbrado, cogería lo que se le ofreciese y trataría de estar agradecido.

Ante ellos, la cosa que estaban investigando se retorcía a través miles de kilómetros en el espacio, como los rayos de Zeus, plateadas corrientes de energía. Se paró a una distancia prudencial de la cosa y se giró hacia la consola cercana a la segunda silla. Rush se levantó de su asiento, se sentó en la silla del copiloto, comprobando los datos de una sola mirada inimpresionada. –No podemos saber nada desde aquí. Tenemos que acercarnos.

Con cualquier otro, Young hubiera admitido que estaba nervioso. Se sabía cómo reaccionaba un planeta, o una estrella. Incluso se podría predecir el comportamiento de un agujero negro. Sabía a qué distancia quedarse, qué tipo de trayectoria tenía mayor posibilidades de escapar si la gravedad o el calor o el campo electromagnético eran demasiado fuertes. Esta cosa era nueva, y, por lo tanto, totalmente impredecible.

Él hubiera apreciado alguna que otra discusión a cerca de la ruta de vuelo y sus riesgos, pero con Rush no sabías nunca cuándo te estaba contando la verdad, o sólo lo justo para que hicieras lo que él quería. Así que era inútil. Peor que inútil, trabajar con mala información. Mejor no tener ninguna.

–De acuerdo. Tomaré un rumbo en espiral hacia estribor acercándonos a ese... tirabuzón que tenemos en las doce en punto. Desconozco qué tipo de condiciones habrá, así que agárrate a algo y grita si ves algo peligroso.

–Sí, sí –dijo Rush con desdén dirigiéndole una sonrisa de reo de muerte. –Aunque, tú y yo debemos tener diferentes significados con respecto a eso, ¿verdad?

Young pilló el humor negro y le sonrió de mala gana. Hacía mucho que había dejado de pensar que Rush era un cobarde, pero había que tener un tipo especial de cojones para burlarse de tu asesino de ese modo, incluso si, por circunstancias ajenas a su control, la sentencia de muerte no hubiera sido tan determinante como todo el mundo esperaba. Eso le recordó, deliberadamente, lo afortunado que era que Rush fuera más resistente que cualquier cucaracha. Se la debía a Rush por seguir viviendo aún a pesar de todo, lo mejor que nadie había hecho por él en toda su vida.

Aún así, eso no significaba que le cayera bien. –Cualquier cosa que le suceda a esta nave te pasará a ti también.

Una fría, horripilante sensación subió por espalda hasta la nuca. Quizá lo había sentido antes con un F302, con el que estaba más familiarizado – la sacudida del aleteo a través del armazón, el casi inaudible zumbido de los motores encendiéndose. Las lecturas cambiaron un instante después, justo como él sabía que ocurriría.

–¿Te crees que no lo sé? –Y entonces, el semi-sarcástico tono de guasa2 desapareció de la voz de Rush cuando se inclinó hacia delante con fiera concentración en los monitores, viendo el cambio. –Valla, valla.

Young le dio la vuelta al transbordador, 180º morro sobre cola, motores a toda potencia, maniobrando los propulsores, mientras la protuberancia blanca azulada de la cosa ocupó la pantalla de visión trasera, entrando, curiosamente, en movimiento. Una siempre cambiante corriente eléctrica sin nada visible que la estuviera generando. El quejido de los motores se volvió estridente y aullante. El suelo bajo sus pies tembló y crujió mientras el transbordador luchaba por alejarse del repentino e implacable tirón.

–Nunca había visto un vector3 como este. –Rush sonaba fascinado. Young apretó los dientes, sus manos rompieron inconvenientemente a sudar. De acuerdo, de modo que no podrían escapar por la fuerza. Pero si los aparatos de Rush pudieran señalar los márgenes de la cosa, él podría trazar un nuevo rumbo para bordearla, encontrar una vía recta, salir de ahí.

–¿Qué tal algo de ayuda? –Trató de alterar el ángulo de escape, pero el tirón era tan fuerte en 90º como lo era en 0º, y no le gustaba ofrecer el costado de la nave a la cosa, aún siendo un pensamiento irracional.

El interés científico de Rush por fin fue reemplazado por un más apropiado nivel de miedo. Encendió algunos conmutadores. Los escudos del transbordador se encendieron, dorados frente a enfadado y retorcido plateado, que comenzaba a verse a través de la ventana frontal, iluminando los cubículos de la pequeña nave con violenta luz halógena. –No es sólo gravedad. Se trata de algún tipo de campo electromagnético junto a esas llamaradas que los escudos pueden interrumpir.

Algo del bestial apretón se flaqueó. No lo suficiente. A Young no le gustó la sensación de los motores, sintiendo los controles de los propulsores laxos e insesibles en sus manos. ¡Oh, mierda! Este iba a ser otro de esos jodidos desastres por los que su mando era tan famoso. Ya lo sabía. –No está funcionando. Necesito un rumbo. Encuéntranos una ruta sin turbulencias.

–Yo, eh... – Rush se agarró del pelo, luego levantó un panel en el margen de su consola. –Demasiados datos a la vez. La unidad central del transbordador está desbordada. Los estoy desviando hacia la  _Destino_  ahora mismo.

Un momento. Un momento muy, muy largo. Voces aterrorizadas a través de la radio. Olor a humo inundó el aire cuando algo en los motores se incendió. Pequeñas grietas comenzaron a aparecer en la cubierta a causa de las sacudidas en el fuselaje. Un conducto en el compartimento de pasajeros estalló en una lluvia de chispas.

–De acuerdo. –Rush se apoyó con ambas manos en los bordes de su consola, como si la información que estaba llegando pudiera escurrirse si él no la sujetaba. –Bueno, esto no está tan bien. La  _Destino_  no puede encontrar un rumbo sin que acabemos hechos pedazos en quince o veinte minutos. En el mejor de los casos.

En ese momento ya no era una sorpresa. Young se preguntó si podría permitirse rendirse ahora, aceptar la muerte con la que había flirteado desde que todo el asunto de la base Ícaro comenzó. Sería un alivio y no se le ocurría un mejor modo de morir.

–Pero las corrientes en el interior de esta cosa son mucho más suaves –Rush todavía hablaba. –De hecho, tiene similitudes con el interior de los agujeros de gusano que crean los stargates. –Se le veía excitado y fascinado y en su elemento. Young tenía que admitir que le envidiaba.

–¿Y?

–Si seguimos intentando liberarnos el transbordador se romperá. Pero hay una posibilidad de que si entramos de cabeza ahí, podríamos pasar a través y salir por el otro lado, relativamente ilesos.

–¿Salir dónde?

–Ni idea – dijo Rush, burlonamente –, pero seguramente mejor que esto.

A Young le sonó injustificadamente optimista. Un afloramiento de oscuridad, cansancio y desesperación amenazaron con inundarle. Si se interponía, si no hacía nada, todo acabaría por fin y podría descansar.

Pero eso significaba dejar morir a Rush también, y se había jurado a sí mismo que eso nunca,  _nunca_  volvería a ocurrir. Giró la nave de nuevo, con el hervidero de energía plateado y ultravioleta rebosando a ambos lados de la pantalla delantera. –Propulsores fallando. Dame un rumbo mientras aún pueda manejar la nave.

Transmitió los datos a su estación. –Ahí lo tienes.

Inspiró hondo y dirigió el transbordador hacia el centro de la tormenta. Una luz terrible invadió toda superficie, borrando toda forma, cegándole. A su lado, Rush rió y eso le hizo sonreír con cierta resistencia.

–Te veré en el otro lado.

La luz les tragó.

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título original** : _Survival of the Fittest_

**Autor** : Potboy

**Traductora** : Yoyi 

**Idioma**   **original** : Inglés 

**Resumen** : Rush y Young, solos en el planeta de las lagartijas vampiras. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**Estatus** : Completo (11/11)

 

**Notas de traducción** : Por favor, nótese que  _ **no es una traducción literal**_. La traducción está hecha en lo que yo llamo castellano, es decir español peninsular/europeo, por lo que es posible que, para aquellas personas que no estén familiarizadas con él, les resulte extraño. Esta traducción se ha realizado con el permiso del autor del fic.

 

 

* * *

 

**Capítulo 2**

 

Rush fue el primero en despertar. Las luces de emergencia parpadeaban, no se oían los motores. Olía a metal quemado y aislante quemado y sangre. Hizo recuento.

 

Se encontraba sobre su consola, cabeza abajo, brazos colgando, la punta de sus dedos rozando el suelo. Polvo y grasa y metal bajo sus manos, fascinándole levemente antes de que identificara la hiper-consciencia como un problema y se lo guardara en su fuero interno. Tenía magullado por todo el pecho. Notaba sensible la zona del estómago, pero no había hinchazón, calor – nada roto.

 

Levantándose de encima del monitor, se dejó caer en su asiento. Sin trauma craneal, ambas piernas parecían responder correctamente. La espalda le dolía, pero no más de lo que cabría esperar tras ser lanzado contra el borde de una mesa a gran velocidad. Buscó heridas con las manos. La sangre no era suya.

 

Perfecto. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

 

Parpadeó varias veces para conseguir enfocar, se levantó con esfuerzo, sentándose en la silla del piloto, presionando interruptores de luces, energía y soporte vital. Las luces de emergencia oscilaron encendiéndose y apagándose de nuevo. Nada más sucedió. Por lo que podía ver de los interruptores, todos los relés estaban quemados de forma irreparable.

 

Varios recuerdos le golpearon en forma de diluvio arrollador de información, casi como si estuviera allí de nuevo, saliendo del fenómeno directamente en la atmósfera de un planeta, viendo cómo Young maldecía y luchaba por hacerse con unos controles que no respondían, llamaradas pasando a la velocidad del rayo por la pantalla, mientras trataban de hacerse con un vehículo que estaba cambiando rápidamente en un meteorito incontrolable.

 

No iba a negar que creyó que no lo conseguirían. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Young fallara en todo aquello que hacía como para pensar que aterrizarían de una pieza. Pero quizás el hombre tenía habilidad, si se le empujaba al extremo. Incluso él conseguía no ser un completo inútil de vez en cuando, aunque Dios sabía que él había hecho un mayor y minucioso intento que nadie que Rush conociera.

 

Hablando de Young, obviamente había salido despedido de su asiento cuando la nave se estrelló de plano contra esa pequeña colina. Debió golpearse la cabeza contra el muro y ser lanzado hacia la parte trasera de la nave como cemento en una hormigonera. Era visible, en la escasa luz, que yacía desmadejado en la esquina más apartada de la zona de carga, una raya oscura en la pared mostraba cómo se había ido deslizando hasta descansar en el suelo.

 

No estando seguro ni al ochenta por ciento de sus actos, Rush se aproximó, cogió a Young por las axilas y arrastró su inmóvil cuerpo al centro de la nave donde la visibilidad era mayor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, la cara roja y húmeda, pero su respiración era firme y el pulso fuerte.

 

Mirando hacia abajo, la sensación de piel cediendo indefensamente bajo sus dedos, Rush consideró los beneficios de una vida sin Young. Lo único que debía hacer era presionar un poco más fuerte y su inconsciencia pasaría indolora e inrastreablemente hacia la muerte. Scott tendría que ser el mando militar y el pobre chaval era como un corderillo condenado en comparación con la mano dura de Young. Deshacerse de Young haría que los militares volvieran donde debían estar: bajo el control de mentes más capaces, un recurso útil en vez de una espina en su costado.

 

Pero también había desventajas. Primero, él no sabía cómo de jodida estaba la situación, un hombre con una pistola podría ser de utilidad. Segundo, cuando consiguiera volver a la  _Destino_ , y se negaba a creer en otro posible final, si volvía solo la tripulación le condenaría, con o sin pruebas. Tercero, se rehusaba a ser el jodido salvaje que era Young. No iba a abandonar la alta moral en la que se había finalmente adoptado, y debían de haber formas más civilizadas de deshacerse de Young, si seguía siendo necesario.

 

El pelo negro de Young estaba pegajoso por la sangre, pero había empezado a endurecerse y la fina capa ensangrentada sobre su cara se estaba secando. La herida debía de estar cerrándose. Agradecido por ello Rush dejó de tocarle, rodando sobre sus rodillas. Mientras lo hacía escuchó el ruido por primera vez. Un ligero repiqueteo de arañazos, como si de garras de gato se tratase en el casco metálico de la nave.

 

Se levantó, demasiado deprisa, mareos y náuseas casi insoportables, dolor de cabeza punzante como si una aguja presionara sobre un ojo cuando alzó la cabeza para fijar su mirada en el techo.

 

Nada visible, sólo el correteante repiqueteo. Fuera de la nave las luces brillaban débilmente, casi sin gastar energía, iluminando a la nada en la pantalla. Nada, era eso hasta que algo con la forma de un torpedo, negro azabache o cuero mojado, voló directamente hacia el sensor. Vio una breve pesadilla de tentáculos alrededor de una afilada boca, mordiendo el metal, succionando, retorciendo su poderosa cola intentando moverse hacia delante y a través del casco de la nave. Aunque sabía que lo que estaba viendo eran sólo imágenes pixeladas de una cámara exterior, que 12 cm de placas de metal les separaban a él y a la criatura, aún así retrocedió.

 

–¡Mierda!– No habría movido ni una pestaña por ella en aquellos días, pero aún así el recuerdo de una de esas cosas chocando contra el pecho de Chloe, retorciéndose has estar por completo dentro de ella para alimentarse -Dios, eso era más que suficiente para hacer que quisiera marcharse. –Mierda.

 

Golpeó con sus manos los controles inactivos, desagradablemente inútil máquina, y alzó la mirada al techo, desafiando al tipo de dioses que habían decidido que  _esta_  debía ser su vida. –¡No! Dejamos este lugar atrás, en otra galaxia. Hicimos caso de la advertencia y no vinimos nunca. No podemos estar aquí. ¿Es que es algún tipo de broma cósmica? Por que yo no le veo la gracia.

 

–Rush...

 

Hablando de desagradablemente inútil. Young estaba de vuelta. Había rodado sobre sí mismo, poniéndose de manera temblorosa de pie, apoyándose en la moldura de uno de los pilares de la nave, sus dedos dejando rojo sobre dorado. Tenía el atrevimiento de parecer molesto, como si algo de esto fuera culpa de Rush.

 

–Rush, cállate y cálmate.

 

Fue como tirar un carbón ardiendo sobre un bidón lleno de petróleo. La explosión fue gloriosa, dejando atrás miedo y reflexión y precaución, todo a la vez, un bendito, bendito alivio de todo lo que había estado sintiendo antes. Se aproximó, golpeando a Young con dos dedos en el pecho. –No me digas que me calle. Eres tú quién nos ha traído aquí. Tú nos dejaste atrapados en esa cosa, porque entre todo lo que no eres capaz de hacer resulta que no sabes manejar una nave espacial como Dios manda.

 

El golpe impactó, mandando una satisfactoria ola de choque al brazo de Rush. Pero Young ni siquiera retrocedió, simplemente lo recibió, sin mostrar emoción alguna, impasivo, inmóvil como siempre. Era como hablarle a una roca. Sin final, frustrantemente enloquecedor. Cambió su táctica para conseguir una respuesta, empujó a Young con ambas manos, mandándole hacia la pared de forma inestable. Young volvió otra vez a su sitio, y entonces, el destello de esa fría sonrisa que le indicaba a Rush que por fin estaba sacándole de sus casillas.

 

–No puedes levantarte por las mañanas. No sabes pensar. Sólo Dios sabe porqué Scott te sigue como un perrito faldero. Eres completamente incapaz de tomar ni una sola decisión decente, obligándome a limpiar detrás de ti. Son tus insuficiencias las que nos han traído aquí, así que no... –puntualizó cada palabra con un empujón, sintiendo cómo funcionaba, viendo cómo la violencia salía a flor de piel con cada uno de ellos. –No...me digas... que me calle.

 

Regocijándose, estaba esperándolo, aún así el gancho de Young le pilló por sorpresa. Había esperado el ataque hacia su cara, pero este fue directo al estómago, sin tonterías, dejándole sin aliento con un gran “Oh” de victoria y alegría. Cogió del pelo a Young con su mano derecha, tirando de donde estaba la herida, y cuando Young gimió de dolor le golpeó la cabeza contra el pilar de la nave.

 

Esto era lo que buscaba.

 

Young se tambaleó, doblándose como si fuera a caer sobre sus rodillas. Rush cogió la oportunidad de juntar ambas manos y darle un martillazo en la nuca, pero en vez que desplomarse, Young se movió hacia delante, le agarró por las piernas y le elevó en el aire, golpeándole de espaldas contra los más que inactivos controles. Rodó hacia el suelo y perdió la cuenta de cómo iba la pelea – un intercambio de golpes y rodillas. Una de las veces le clavó el codo a Young en la boca, siendo mordido como respuesta. Otra, Young le levantó la cabeza, cogida por los pelos, y se la impactó contra el suelo dos veces, haciéndole perder el sentido.

 

Debió ser después de eso cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir más despacio, porque la siguiente cosa que supo fue que estaba bocabajo, con la rodilla de Young entre sus omóplatos y una mano en su cuello, sujetándole contra el suelo.

 

Frío metal contra su mejilla y una gran fuerza superior a la suya diciéndole que por una vez no tenía que ir a ningún lado, nada que hacer salvo permanecer ahí tirado. El pánico creció dentro de él, y todos los dolores y palpitaciones de la pelea le aseguraron que aún estaba vivo.

 

–¿Has terminado?

 

No exactamente la misma pregunta que la última vez, a menos que lo hubiera malinterpretado. Algunas veces la escueta ambigüedad de Young era difícil de descifrar. Quizás no estaba hablando de su enemistad en general, sino refiriéndose a este momento concreto – no estaba preguntando si podría fiarse de Rush en un futuro y trabajar juntos, sino preguntando si, ahora mismo, era seguro dejar que se levantase.

 

–Por el momento –, dijo, feliz de poder dar esta pequeña concesión a cambio de las endorfinas, la distracción y el alivio temporal.

 

Evidentemente, esta era la respuesta correcta. La mano y la rodilla desaparecieron de su espalda. Young cojeó dentro de su vista periférica, sentándose contra el muro con la cabeza gacha, pareciendo hosco y resentido, como un oso que ha salido demasiado pronto de la hibernación. Rush sonrió en su fuero interno. La verdad duele, ¿eh?

 

Young apoyó la barbilla en una mano. Los nudillos magullados. Un hilo de sangre descendía desde la línea del pelo hasta la ceja. Rush se dio otro momento de disfrute en el suelo. En el silencio, las garras o los dientes o los tentáculos de las criaturas aún se podían oír, escurriéndose de un lado a otro del casco.

 

–Solos en el planeta de las lagartijas chupópteras–, dijo Rush, por fin, una vez recuperada su capacidad de burla. –¿Qué será lo siguiente?

 

Young juntó sus manos y se pellizcó el trozo de piel donde su anillo de bodas solía estar. Estaba totalmente de vuelta, calmado y silencioso y sólido, como si su animal interno jamás hubiese existido. –Como no dejas de repetir, Rush, tú eres el genio. Así que, ¿ideas?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título original** : _Survival of the Fittest_  
>  **Autor** : Potboy  
>  **Traductora** : Yoyi  
>  **Idioma original** : Inglés  
>  **Resumen** : Rush y Young, solos en el planeta de las lagartijas chupópteras. ¿Qué podría salir mal?  
>  **Estatus** : Completo (11/11)
> 
> **Notas de traducción** : Por favor, nótese que **_no es una traducción literal_**. La traducción está hecha en lo que yo llamo castellano, es decir español peninsular/europeo, por lo que es posible que, para aquellas personas que no estén familiarizadas con él, les resulte extraño. Esta traducción se ha realizado con el permiso del autor del fic.
> 
> **Notas de capítulo** : Quiero advertir de que en inglés se usan bastantes palabrotas y cosas similares, y que Rush es un malhablado, así que va a haber tacos e insultos. Algunos los voy a intentar minimizar, pero otros los pondré tal cual.

**Capítulo 3**

 

Rush, pensó Young, luchando por ponerse de pie, estaba echo una mierda.

 

Respiró hondo, sintiendo cómo su ira se iba calmando – como siempre, mientras había durado se había sentido jodidamente bien, pero el sentimiento residual era aplastante. Igual que una conmoción tras una herida, podía sentir cómo partes de sí mismo iban cerrándose, deteniéndose, mientras que el espacio restante iba llenándose de auto-desprecio.

 

No era como si él no supiera ya todas las cosas que Rush le había gritado. Oh no, era tan consciente de ellas que a veces no podía pensar en nada más. Parecía que últimamente todo era demasiado para él. Lo intentaba – lo seguía intentando. Seguía fallando.

 

No estaba seguro de dónde había empezado todo, esta lenta pérdida de la competencia de la que tanto se había preciado. Emily había jugado un gran papel en ello, pero estaba seguro de que si hubiera pensado con lucidez incluso entonces, podría haber encontrado una mejor manera de reaccionar a sus ultimatums que teniendo una aventura con TJ. No era posible que hubiera creído siquiera que podría acabar bien. Así que el problema estaba antes de Ícaro. Una desagradable, inevitable, imparable disolución de todo lo que era.

 

Pero sólo Rush podía sacarlo todo a relucir y usarlo para restregárselo por la cara. Sólo Rush podía pensar que usándolo en su contra como arma era algo que ayudaría a su situación. La parte de Scott había sido particularmente violenta. Todas le habían escocido, pero esa en concreto le llenaba de resentimiento.

 

Recuperar la calma después de un ataque de ira se volvía cada vez más difícil, cada parte de sí pesando más, supurando algún tipo de alquitrán lleno de arrepentimiento que dificultaba su movimiento. Pero lo consiguió, despacio, viendo cómo Rush de estar bocabajo sobre el suelo extrañamente relajado a su más usual estado energético.

 

El hombre se tomaba bastante bien eso de recibir palizas. Había sido igual la última vez, cuando volvió a bordo tras ser abandonado, dado por muerto. Sep, había habido un motín, pero fue más bien un intento cutre, mayormente por parte de Camile. Rush podría haber causado muchísimos más problemas si hubiera querido. En vez de eso mantuvo el secreto, ofreciendo un compromiso, como si la crueldad de Young o su fuerza le hubieran impresionado.

 

Así que, quizás dominarle físicamente fuera un método más efectivo para lograr que cooperase. Bueno saberlo. No era el modus operandi preferido de Young, pero teniendo en cuenta que era Rush, cualquier medio que funcionase era bien recibido.

 

Una espiral refleja de comentarios en la parte de atrás de su cabeza comenzó a decirle que no debería fiarse de la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar, sin embargo, estos días, toda decisión que hiciera venía acompañada de una impertinente nube de dudas. Si las escuchara a todas nunca haría nada. Beber las apaciguaba. Nada más lo conseguía.

 

Pero no había alcohol disponible, así que en vez de eso recordó la letanía de razones para ponerse en pie y seguir adelante. No había nadie abordo de la _Destino_ que pudiera hacer su trabajo como él. Rush podía tomar las decisiones, pero su actitud insensible, su secretismo, las mentiras, y su extraña e inútil crueldad significaban que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de conseguir cooperación por mucho tiempo. Camile tenía un buen discurso, pero en la práctica no tenía forma de justificar sus acciones. Scott... Scott estaba mejorando, pero por el momento era demasiado inexperto, demasiado honesto, demasiado confiado como para dejarle que manejara ninguna situación que incluyera trabajar con Rush. A demás, si intentase darle el mando a Scott, el chaval lo devolvería de inmediato, probablemente con una mirada suplicante. No era justo preguntarle.

 

_No hay nadie más. Ajo y agua_

 

Suspirando, apartó la voz que le reprendía por haber perdido unos buenos cinco minutos intentando no asfixiarse en sus pensamientos mientras decisiones de vida o muerte le esperaban en el mundo real. Ya tenía a Rush para decirle que era inútil, no necesitaba recordárselo a sí mismo.

 

Para entonces, el brillo había vuelto a los ojos de Rush – la mirada de un hombre que había decidido que el universo era su juguete y que no quería perder tiempo de juego. - Solos en el planeta de las lagartijas chupópteras. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 

-Como nunca dejas de repetirme, tú eres el genio, Rush. Así que, ¿ideas?

 

-Bueno, mi primera acción sería reparar el transbordador. Volver por donde hemos venido.

 

-Me gusta.- Young sonrió, puso una placa de metal sobre el abismo dentro de su cabeza y lo selló. -Pero...

 

-Pero no puede hacerse. Puede que sea capaz de conseguir enviarle energía a los sensores exteriores, de modo que podamos ver dónde nos encontramos. Incluso el sistema de navegación en línea. A parte de eso, creo que ya sabes que es una causa perdida.

 

Young asintió, mirando al transbordador, a su alrededor, no como vehículo, sino como fuente de recursos. -Así que nuestra puerta de salida es el Stargate.

 

-Sí. Una vez tenga la navegación a punto, debería ser capaz de descargar un mapa en una de las kinos que nos dará una idea de cuán lejos está y el terreno en el que nos estaremos moviendo-. Rush se sentó, colocando su espalda contra los controles, como si el mero echo de que estuvieran ahí fuera tranquilizador. Su voz tenía un suave y melódico tono, mezclado con un poco de humor negro. Agradable de escuchar si no le prestabas atención al contenido.

 

-Por supuesto, eso asumiendo que no nos quedemos esperando a ser rescatados. Parece que tenemos el sistema de mantenimiento. Podría activar algún tipo de señal de auxilio, pensando en la posibilidad de que la _Destino_ venga a por nosotros. Pero seamos realistas, eso no va a pasar. No son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para arriesgar la nave a través de ese agujero de gusano cuando ni siquiera saben si hemos sobrevivido. Estamos solos.

 

Young se levantó. Nada mal – estaba estable sobre sus pies tras un momento, aunque el dolor de cabeza era como si dos pulgares intentasen sacar sus ojos de las cuencas desde dentro. Abriendo el compartimento de almacenamiento bajo los asientos de pasajeros, sacó agua embotellada y una barra con sabor a rancio de las raciones que Becker había preparado combinando grasa de ciervo alienígena con mezcla proteínica.

 

La comida estaba asquerosa, pero ayudaba. Mientras masticaba, pensó en Scott, en Greer, en TJ. No tan seguro a cerca de James – no había estado con él tanto tiempo como los otros – pero probablemente, en ella también. Eli y Chloe figuraban en la lista de Rush: buenos chavales, apasionados, influyentes y extrañamente encariñados con Rush. No era posible que ninguno de ellos fuera a ignorar esto y pasar de largo.

 

-No contaría a la _Destino_ fuera tan pronto. Pero tenemos el único transbordador, así que incluso si decidieran aparecer, tendríamos que estar en el Stargate.

 

-Estoy de acuerdo.

 

-Perfecto-. A Young le gustaba la sensación de tener un plan, el modo en que cambiaba la interminable incertidumbre de vida en algo mensurable, alcanzable. -Esto es lo que haremos. Tú nos consigues los sensores y la navegación. Yo prepararé lo necesario para el viaje campo a través. Entonces descansamos unas cuantas horas y nos marchamos por la mañana.

 

-¡Oh! Es un bonito plan, y odio tener que estropearlo, pero...- Rush movió la mano palma arriba señalando a los animales que estaban arañando las paredes. -¿No estás olvidando algo importante? ¿Acaso la rebosante horda de monstruos que hay fuera se te ha pasado por alto?

 

Young bufó medio riéndose y continuó determinado a ignorar a las criaturas. -Si pudieran entrar, estarían aquí desde hace rato. Hagamos primero lo que podamos aquí dentro antes de preocuparnos por ellas.

 

Con una mirada de exasperación, Rush le concedió la razón. Sacó un destornillador de un bolsillo y comenzó a trabajar en los paneles. Young se retiró hacia las puertas y mientras lo hacía escuchó un ruido hueco bajo sus pies.

 

-¿Qué hay aquí abajo?

 

Rush miró por encima del hombro y de nuevo hacia delante, ignorándole. -No lo he mirado. Parece ser un hueco grande y vacío con unos cuantos pernos explosivos y algunas armellas. Eli lo llama la bodega del contrabandista.

 

-¿Tienes más destornilladores?

 

-¿A caso es el momento de destruir la integridad del casco? ¿Teniendo lagartijas-sanguijuelas intentando entrar? -Pero Rush le pasó un pequeño destornillador de todos modos, y parecía demasiado relajado para tomar sus protestas en serio.

 

-Cuatro kinos y un panel hacen una tabla kino-, le respondió Young, sacando el panel de metal, desatornillando otra capa, mirando sin podérselo creer lo que había debajo. Tres rectángulos compactos de tela quemada, cada uno del tamaño de una bala de heno. Parecía que los pernos explosivos, diseñados para soltarlos, se habían activado, pero las compuertas exteriores no se habían abierto. La onda explosiva había destrozado una de las paredes internas, partiendo el metal en largos trozos y astillas, cortando la tela cuidadosamente doblada salvándose sólo la parte central.

 

No tenía energías para sentirse cabreado de nuevo tan pronto, soltando una risa sin gracia mientras se agachaba metiéndose en el compartimento para liberar el tejido resbaladizo, como de seda, y sacarlo fuera. _¿Teníamos paracaídas de freno todo este tiempo? ¿Y a nadie se le ha ocurrido que los pilotos deberían saberlo?_

 

Como casi toda la tecnología de los antiguos, los paracaídas resultaban familiares y inquietantemente extraños. El tejido era sorprendentemente ligero para la superficie que ocupaba. Tenía un tacto orgánico, menos como seda quizá, más como elasticidad de intestinos. No desprendía hilos al cortarse – se separaba más como piel que como tela. Pero estaba seca, era fuerte e increíblemente útil. Parecía una buena señal, eso le hacía sentirse mejor.

 

Las astillas metálicas tenían un buen aspecto, también. Una del tamaño de su mano podía utilizarse como cuchillo, otra con el largo de su antebrazo haría las veces de machete, si lograba ponerles empuñaduras. Los trozos más pequeños, puntas de flecha y lanza para cazar, permitiéndole ahorrar munición para cosas que quisieran matarles.

 

Lo puso todo sobre el suelo, envolvió algo tela sobrante alrededor de uno de los extremos del cuchillo y comenzó a cortar los paracaídas para hacer sacos y vendas, cuerda y arneses para la tabla kino, de modo que pudieran tirar de ella y mantener las manos libres. Estaba a la mitad de cortar un par de metro y medio por dos metros del material y coserlos juntos con delgadas tiras – usando el cuchillo como punzón a falta de una aguja – cuando Rush soltó un ruido de semi-aprobación y las luces de las consolas se encendieron.

 

Young no se detuvo, continuando su labor de sastre, cosiendo guiado por el tacto y deseando tener aquí sus gafas de lectura. -¿Y?

 

-Bueno, parece que hemos ido a aterrizar justo encima de uno de los nidos de los cabroncetes, lo que explicaría por qué no nos dejan en paz incluso cuando deben de saber que no somos comestibles. Les concedo eso, ya no están intentando comerse el transbordador, sólo correteando despreocupadamente, disfrutando de la noche.

 

-Así que son animales-, aventuró Young, contento. -Podemos esperar que si algo no parece comida, no atacarán.

 

-¿Y cómo propones que parezcamos algo que no es comestible? No parecían confusos a ese respecto la última vez que un equipo vino a este planeta. Me viene a la memoria que estábamos todos muertos en menos de una hora, ¿recuerdas?

 

-¿Tienes un mapa del terreno?

 

-Toma-. Rush le pasó el mando de una kino, con mirada suspicaz, como si un Young que ideara planes estuviera tan fuera de su experiencia que le hacía preguntarse si estaba hablando con la misma persona. Era un poco insultante, pero Rush nunca le había conocido en los viejos tiempos, antes de todo esto. Porque podría ser que Young no supiera leer antiguo, o hacer el trabajo de un ordenador de cabeza, pero supervivencia en lo salvaje era otro cantar. Estaba entrenado para ello.

 

Abrió el mapa y lo investigó, y el sentimiento de desesperación preventiva se calmó. Algo de suerte para variar. -¿Qué te parece esto?

 

Ofreciéndole el mando a Rush, comenzó a explicarse. -Hay una sierra montañosa entre el Stargate y nuestra posición. Sabemos que hay cuevas ahí. Así que esto es lo que haremos: todos los días mandamos una kino en modo búsqueda para que encuentre cuevas de entrada pequeña que no esté más allá de medio día de camino. Mientras busca, nos quedamos en la seguridad de nuestro previo campamento y utilizamos el tiempo en técnicas de supervivencia. Cuando encuentre una cueva prometedora, nos vamos allí como alma que lleva el diablo, bloqueamos la entrada, encerrándonos por la noche. Las criaturas no saben que estamos ahí, así que nos dejan en paz. Al día siguiente quitamos el muro, repetimos de nuevo, hasta que lleguemos al Stargate.

 

Rush dio un paso atrás, pareciendo más sobresaltado que cuando Young propuso utilizar los propulsores del transbordador para sacar a la _Destino_ de la trayectoria que la dirigía hacia un inminente choque contra una estrella. Como si la evidencia de que Young no era un completo gilipollas desafiara la naturaleza de su propia realidad. -Si nos huelen, y escavan hacia nosotros de todas formas, estaremos muertos tan pronto como el sol se ponga mañana.

 

Young se encogió de hombros, más con indiferencia que con valentía. -¿Tenemos otra alternativa?

 

-Yo... de hecho, no. Pero tampoco veo que tengamos que ir tan despacio. ¿Medio día de caminata? -Rush miró de reojo a la barra de distancia. -Tardaremos semanas a esa velocidad. Incluso meses. Si la Destino viene a por nosotros, se habrán dado por vencidos para entonces. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos lo más rápido que podamos? Yo puedo hacer casi cincuenta kilómetros al día, estaríamos ahí en diez días.

 

Recordando lo que le había dicho Greer acerca del comportamiento de Rush en el planeta desértico, Young sonrió para sí. Aparentemente Rush actuaba igual con los mundos que con las personas, a toda velocidad, impaciente, esperando que cedieran ante su ferocidad y se arrodillaran ante el poder de su voluntad. Era arrogante e ingenuo y posiblemente un poco conmovedor. Pero no iba a funcionar.

 

-Tenemos margen de sostenibilidad, y margen de error. Créeme, vamos a necesitarlos a los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La frase original es “ _Suck it up and step up_.” Lo he traducido como “Ajo y agua” que viene de “a joderse y a aguantarse”. Viene a significar que tienes que aguantar el chaparrón y continuar hacia delante. Es una frase echa coloquial, pero no sé si se usa en toda la península, y menos aún si es conocida fuera de España.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Título original** : Survival of the Fittest
> 
> **Autor** : Potboy
> 
> **Traductora** : Yoyi-Yi
> 
> **Idioma original** : Inglés
> 
> **Resumen** : Rush y Young, solos en el planeta de las lagartijas chupópteras. ¿Qué podría salir mal?
> 
> **Estatus** : Completo (11/11)
> 
> **Notas de traducción** : Por favor, nótese que _**no es una traducción literal**_. La traducción está hecha en lo que yo llamo castellano, es decir español peninsular/europeo, por lo que es posible que, para aquellas personas que no estén familiarizadas con él, les resulte extraño. Esta traducción se ha realizado con el permiso del autor del fic.
> 
> **Notas** : Uf... este capítulo ha sido un poco difícil de traducir. Seguramente habrá cosas que sean extrañas y complicadas de comprender. Bueno, lo mejor es leer el original. Está bastante bien. :)

**Capítulo 4**

 

Este ritmo le iba a volver loco. Rush estaba sentado en la medio abierta puerta trasera del transbordador, explorando la zona con la kino. Un montón de rocas. Árboles, árboles, putos árboles. Había encontrado una cueva que parecía adecuada en las primeras dos horas, enganchado una barra de ración y preparado para la marcha, pero no, Young había decidido que esto sería una excursión o similar y no había levantado la mirada del trozo de madera que había atado al final retorcido de un cuchillo. Como si ya no tuviera suficientes armas.

 

Bueno, puede que le hicieran sentir más seguro. Rush se sentiría más seguro si ahora estuviera a miles de kilómetros, en vez de sobre el nido de demonios tentaculares revienta-pechos. El transbordador había acabado con algunos de ellos cuando aterrizó, y lo primero que hizo Young en cuanto se hizo de día fue recolectar sus cadáveres en una pila. No parecían más agradables muertos que cuando estaban vivos. Después de encontrar la cueva, Rush cedió ante la curiosidad y había cogido uno – preparado para cuando volviera a la vida en sus manos – examinando sus pegajosos tentáculos y la puntiaguda boca. Sus ojos, cuando abrió uno con el pulgar, eran de color verde lechoso, como de moco.

 

—¿Los vamos a enterrar? —preguntó. Biología; no era realmente una ciencia, ¿verdad? Sólo tocar cosas con palos, como chiquillos arrancándole las alas a las moscas para pasar el rato.

 

—Veremos si son buenos para comer —Young ató un nudo a la empuñadura de su nuevo cuchillo y se lo ofreció a Rush—. Prueba un trozo.

 

—¡Ag! —dejó caer al bicho, tan asqueado por la idea como por el sonido que hizo al caer al suelo —. ¿Y si es venenoso? Dejamos todo el equipamiento de pruebas en la _Destino_.

 

—Corta un trozo y métetelo en la boca diez segundos, después lo escupes. Si no sientes hormigueos, ni quema ni te hace tener arcadas, y no te pones enfermo por la noche, mañana tragas un trocito. Pasado mañana – mientras sigas sin ponerte enfermo – podremos certificarlo como comestible.

 

Tres días sólo para conseguir un poco de información. No le sorprendía que Young se sintiese como en casa. Rush movió el cuchillo lejos, como indicio de que tener sus órganos devorados por lagartijas podría ser una opción más entretenida que la supervivencia —.¿Y por qué soy yo el conejillo de indias?

 

Young comenzó a colocar otra empuñadura a algo que ridículamente se parecía a una espada. Le lanzó una mirada levemente divertida que le puso la piel de gallina. _No te rías de mí, joder._

 

—Pensé que te gustaría. Si te pones enfermo, puedo cuidar de los dos. Si yo enfermo, estamos los dos en peligro. Así que te toca ser el reemplazable. Es una de esas difíciles decisiones que siempre me estás mencionando que haga.

 

Dios, tenía que estar disfrutándolo, maldito bastardo. Probablemente creía que estaba haciendo algo que Rush había pasado por alto. Abriéndole los ojos a su propia cobardía y la inviolable santidad de la vida humana, sin duda. Y no, no era divertido estar en el otro lado de la ecuación, pero no quería decir que Rush no pudiera aceptar que el razonamiento era irrefutable. Él no era ningún hipócrita, muchas gracias.

 

—No voy a comer ninguna cantidad de eso crudo. El cuerpo humano acepta mejor comida cocinada, sin mencionar que no sabemos qué tipo de patógenos puede tener. Cocínalo, después hablaremos.

 

—Ya estoy en ello— Young había dicho, aunque era evidente que no estaba haciendo nada por el estilo. A Rush le dolía la cabeza por falta de sueño, todos los cardenales y heridas del día anterior comenzando a molestar. La luz solar se colaba por entre las ramas de los pinos que rodeaban el claro mientras el viento movía las ramas, dando un efecto estroboscópico, e incluso cuando Young parecía haberlo olvidado, Rush casi podía sentir el movimiento de los malvados, pequeños monstruos adormecidos bajo sus pies. Volvió dentro del transbordador y comenzó a reunir cuanta información pudo a través de la kino.

 

Cuatro interminables horas más pasaron. Young pasó de hacer cuchillos a perder el tiempo con palos y cuerdas. Aún cuando Rush amaba la soledad, _necesitaba_ soledad, el silencio era opresivo y él quería moverse, hacer algo, resolver este problema ahora. Un trozo de tiza en su bolsillo le tentó, así que mandó a la kino volver, cogió los datos de cuando atravesaron la anomalía y comenzó a calcular, en el suelo, cuánto tiempo tardaría la _Destino_ en llegar, si es que iba a hacerlo, qué tipo de cálculos necesitaba hacer Eli para dirigirla y no estrellarse contra el planeta como habían hecho ellos.

 

Cuando se le acabó la tiza y tenía ante sí respuestas desalentadoras, descubrió que era mediodía. Young había reinventado el fuego satisfactoriamente. Dos de los octosaurios se estaban asando sobre él. EL hombre se había quitado la chaqueta, la camisa negra arremangada, con las manos hasta las muñecas dentro de un tercero, quitándole las tripas, recolectando los anaranjados, pequeños sacos de veneno.

 

Parecía estar más calmado de lo usual, si eso era posible, como si su usual indiferencia flemática tuviera bases de tensión, y esa tensión se estuviera alejando. Jodida lentitud, ¿eh? Young hacía cosas, interactuando con el planeta como Rush lo hacía con la _Destino_ , observando, haciendo pruebas, encontrando cosas, obteniendo soluciones, pero la velocidad de transferencia de datos era jodidamente insufrible. ¿Tres días para obtener una simple respuesta? ¿Cómo podía nadie vivir así?

 

Levantando la mirada y viendo que estaba siendo observado, la sonrisa de Young era un poco más amistosa que de costumbre—. ¿Qué opciones tenemos?

 

—Hay una cueva candidata a unas cuatro horas de camino, asumiendo que vayamos a una velocidad de seis kilómetros por hora. También hay otra para la que tardaríamos como unas seis, pero hay una manada de bestias gigantes y peludas en medio. Están moviéndose por los árboles, así que las calificaré como herbívoras, pero no especularé acerca de lo que harían si nos ven y se sienten amenazadas. Podrían retrasarnos. Desde el amanecer hasta mediodía han sido once horas, así que tenemos otras once para llegar allí, lo que en mi opinión hace que merezca la pena para probar con la cueva más lejana.

 

—¿Y las...? —Young señaló con la cabeza hacia el interior del transbordador, donde las blancas ecuaciones que cubrían suelo, paredes y asientos brillaban como si fueran líneas de neón bajo la verdosa luz solar del planeta.

 

—Intentando averiguar cuándo aparecerá la _Destino_ , si viene a por nosotros.

 

—¿Así que tenemos fecha límite?

 

Rush se había topado con varios Coroneles de las Fuerzas Aéreas en el tiempo que estuvo con el SGC, lo suficiente como para saber que hacían las cosas de otra manera – tomaban la decisión, después dejaban que el personal averiguara cómo llevarla a cabo. Telford lo hacía de esa forma, tranquilizadoramente rápido y tomando las riendas. Young siempre daba la impresión de estar esperando a que llegara toda la información de modo que la decisión se tomara por sí misma. Rush veía  _eso_ como cobardía.

 

—No realmente —admitió —.Depende de demasiados factores que no pueden ser predichos: cuánto tardarán en decidirse a hacerlo, si lo hacen. Cuando lo hagan, qué ruta escogerán para atravesar la anomalía. Tienen los datos y pueden escoger, pero nosotros lo hicimos con los ojos vendados. Sin duda no vinimos por el mejor camino. Ni siquiera sabemos si la nave aparecerá aquí o conecta con otro sitio.

 

—¿Lo que significa?

 

—Podrían llegar por la mañana, podrían llegar dentro de seis meses. Incluso podrían no aparecer nunca.

 

Intercambiaron miradas, breve y marcadamente en la misma página.  _No pienses en ello._

 

—Iremos a la más cercana. Escogeremos la mejor oportunidad. Si no funciona, estaremos muertos igualmente mañana.

 

Rush examinó la cueva. No tenía ni idea a cerca de geología pero parecía estar todo en orden – lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos hombres se metieran dentro, si dejaban una esquina para los restos de la tabla. Seca. Una grieta del tamaño de una uña dejaba pasar una ligera y fría brisa. La entrada era de poco más de medio metro, requería arrastrarse para entrar y estaba cubierta de guijarros.

 

Estaban a los pies de la cordillera. Bajo ellos, un valle con hierbas altas se extendía bajando hacia un estrecho riachuelo donde se había quitado el sabor de octosaurio. No porque fuera desagradable – tenía dejes de setas, de hecho – sino porque era persistente y le recordaba a veneno con cada paso. No lo sentía aún pero, ¿lo haría? Si estaba silenciosamente reescribiendo su código genético con desconocidos virus alienígenas, ¿cuánto tiempo podría pasar hasta que mostrara síntomas reconocibles?

 

La tarde había tenido un toque alegre – el brillante cielo azul sin rastro de nubes, la hierba dorada del barbecho y la pasada noche sin dormir haciendo que todo fuera un poco confuso. Ahora, sin embargo, mientras vigilaba el trabajo de Young de emparedarles dentro del pequeño refugio, el sabor en su boca era más bien de estaño. Su mente completamente despierta y la piel extrasensible. La presión que la camiseta hacía sobre sus hombros era casi insoportable.

 

Metió algunas piedrecillas en huecos, impidiendo el paso de los últimos rayos solares. Colocó la tabla kino sobre la pared, reforzando el muro con una capa de placa de metal, y puso las kinos de modo que mantuvieran la placa en su sitio. Si algo empujaba intentando entrar, ellas empujarían hacia fuera.

 

Dentro, gracias al fulgor del mando kino la luz parecía un crepúsculo azul-acuoso, los crujidos que Young hacía al echarse, junto con todo lo que ello implicaba, llenaron la cueva.

 

—No puedo creer que lo primero que hicieras fuera un colchón —ofreció Rush, tan solo para romper el silencio. Las situaciones se volvían más civilizadas cuando se hablaba, ¿verdad? Se sentó en el borde de aquella gigantesca bolsa que le había intrigado cuando Young la estaba cosiendo la noche anterior. Por la tarde, Young la había llenado con hierva del prado y ahora crujía confortablemente bajo el peso de Rush, desprendiendo olor a avena tostada.

 

—Mañana planeo encontrar a tus peludos herbívoros y conseguir unas pellizas —dijo Young, estirándose en su lado mientras se echaba por encima parte del paracaídas—. Para hacer mantas.

 

Era tan extravagante que Rush no pudo menos sino reír.

 

—Puñetero hedonista.

 

—Descansar adecuadamente es importante. ¿Vas a venir o no?

 

—No hay la más mínima oportunidad de que pase mi última noche de vida en una cama contigo.

 

Young se rió compasivamente, y si estaba asustado hacía muy bien en no mostrarlo.

 

—Tú tampoco es que seas mi primera opción. Como gustes, pues.

 

Girando, tiró del otro lado del colchón, hasta quedar envuelto en un saco de dormir de heno. Según quedaba dormido, su respiración se fue haciendo más lenta y profunda. Rush se sentó, despierto, por lo que parecía una eternidad, quedándose frío, reaccionando a cada sonido que viniese de fuera y tratando de no admirar la subestimada valentía de poder quedarse dormido en una situación como esta.

 

Quizá no fuera nada de eso. Simplemente falta de imaginación, otro ejemplo más de la extraña, repelente pasividad del hombre – un misterio que no casaba con su rango o con la afectividad que recibía de sus subordinados. ¿Qué era eso que poseía, exactamente, que permitía frustrar los intentos de Rush de removerle de su puesto? ¿Qué hacía que Scott le siguiese como un cachorrito y Greer – Greer de todas las personas, quien parecía tener una perfecta y funcional capacidad de independencia – considerar la incuestionable obediencia a Young como una virtud? No tenía sentido, excepto como otro ejemplo de lo estúpidas que eran las personas normales.

 

A dos horas del amanecer, Rush se encontró predispuesto a creer que iban a sobrevivir. Con ese pensamiento, la fatiga por fin ganó la batalla. Se sopló las frías manos, frotándolas contra sus brazos y pensó «¡A la mierda! Has pasado toda la noche observándole. Esto difícilmente puede ser peor.» Le dio a Young en las costillas con la punta del zapato, recibiendo a cambio una mirada soñolienta.

 

—Hazme sitio, quiero entrar.

 

Young frunció el ceño, como si estuviera buscando un comentario agudo para responder. Como era de esperar, parecía que no se le ocurrió nada. Se giró en silencio, dándole la espalda a Rush. Rush se tumbó en el cálido heno, espalda contra espalda con el hombre, el calor de Young filtrándose hacia su espalda, hombros y riñones. El sueño llegó tan contundente como un martillazo en la cabeza.

 

En la nave, Young solía mantener la cabeza gacha, los hombros hundidos. Solía moverse como si sus músculos fueran presa de algún tipo de dolor espantoso. Parecía herido. Rush no se había dado cuenta entonces. Era consciente de ello ahora porque según pasaban los días se iba relajando. Su cabeza alta, la espalda recta. Sus zancadas se hicieron más largas. Intermitentemente primero, después, más seguido, comenzó a sonreír.

 

Esta noche tocaba una cueva más grande, lo suficientemente grande como para encender un fuego. Habían encontrado arcilla en uno de los ríos y habían echo cuencos para llenar con agua. Una olla descansaba en el fuego con estofado de ave de plumas rojas y con raíces de juncos de hoja aserrada hirviendo dentro. Las bestias gigantes y peludas eran incomestibles, haciendo que le salieran yagas en la boca a Rush cuando los probó. De ello infirió que ese era el modo por el cual coexistían con los octosaurios. Pero habían adquirido gradualmente suficientes víveres comestibles que, cuando se quedaran si barritas energéticas, no pasarían hambre.

 

Y él lo apreciaba. Realmente lo hacía. Era extraño y desquiciante estar en una posición en la que Young era el que poseía las habilidades necesarias para sobrevivir, donde él tenía que someterse al juicio del otro hombre. Era molesto, pero no iba a pararlo. No podía negar que estas eran habilidades reales – el sino de las colonias del Edén lo demostraban – y habilidades útiles merecían respeto. Pero aún así, comida, descanso y refugio eran cosas agradables, esenciales como mínimo, no podía evitar pensar que eso no debía serlo todo.

 

—Te gusta esto —dijo Rush, inseguro de si se trataba de una acusación o de un cumplido.

 

—Sí —Young, apoyado contra la pared más alejada, le mandó una mirada especulativa, como preguntándose si podía arriesgarse a ser sincero – qué indefenso le dejaría eso ante Rush si se decidiera a atacar. —Solía hacer esto a menudo con el SG-7. Acumulamos tanta práctica que comenzamos a verlo como vacaciones—. Se inclinó hacia delante para llenarse un cuenco con estofado, soltando una risa triste. —El problema es que cuando eres bueno en algo, te promueven a una posición en la que no tienes que hacerlo jamás.

 

Era tan alarmante escuchar algo tan familiar saliendo de la boca del otro. Rush rió esta vez. —¡Oh! Claro. ¿Por qué crees que paso la mitad de mi tiempo escondiéndome del personal científico? No soy un jodido administrador, no soy un “Líder de equipo”, tengo mi propio trabajo.

 

¿Se trataba de la primera vez que tenían una conversación personal? Se sirvió su propia comida, manteniendo la mirada en ella, el pelo tapándole los ojos, mientras reflexionaba. Era probablemente la primera vez que veía a Young como una persona, más que a un obstáculo en su camino.

 

—Pero, ¿es suficiente para ti? Este... —Señaló la cueva con la mano, la olla sobre el fuego, las pellizas ahumadas y olorosas que tapaban el colchón donde dormían—. Porque me estoy volviendo loco. Tengo matemáticas en mi cabeza que quieren salir. Especulaciones a cerca de la naturaleza del universo que quiero probar. Estaba tan cerca de descubrir la misión de la _Destino_ , y es grande, puedo sentirlo. Y, ¿puedes tú realmente estar satisfecho con esto, esta vida que es poco mejor que la de un animal? ¿De verdad no hay nada dentro tuyo que pueda querer más?

 

El sonido alterado de la risa de Young era como si se hubiera sentido insultado. —He pasado la mitad de mi vida con el Comando Stargate, Rush. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué?

 

Nunca lo había hecho. Especular con las decisiones vitales de otras personas era el trabajo de escritores de telenovelas e inservibles tomadores de decisiones políticas como Camile Wray. —No puedo descifrar el modo en que trabaja tu mente. Por eso he preguntado.

 

Young bajó la cabeza, como si aceptase una regañina, un pequeño, irónico movimiento. —Quería ver qué había ahí fuera —dijo, despacio al principio, aumentando después la velocidad—. Encontrar nuevas cosas. Aprender. Explorar. —Una mirada que Rush no supo interpretar —. No tengo el cerebro para hacerlo a tu modo. Así que tuve que ser el tío que llevaba la pistola. No podía deducirlo de antemano, como lo haces tú, pero podía ir en persona y mirar. Podía ser el que protegía al tío con la inteligencia para que pudiera hacer su trabajo. De modo que, al final del día, él podría decirme en un lenguaje lo suficientemente simple para que yo pudiera comprender lo que había encontrado.

 

Se trataba de un cambio tan paradigmático que hizo que le doliera el pecho a Rush – rabia o pena o ambos. Tenía que golpear para poder escapar de ello. —Porque haces un maravilloso trabajo protegiéndome.

 

El gesto de Young se congeló inamovible, las fuertes y pesadas facciones asentándose en piedra. —Y tú nunca me cuentas ni una jodida cosa.

 

 

 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título original** : [Survival of the Fittest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/823312/chapters/1560954) __

**Autor** : [Potboy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potboy/pseuds/Potboy)

**Traductora** : Yoyi-Yi

**Idioma** **original** : Inglés

**Resumen** : Rush y Young, solos en el planeta de las lagartijas chupópteras. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**Estatus** : Completo (11/11)

 

**Notas de traducción** : Por favor, nótese que _**no**_ _ **es una traducción literal**_. La traducción está hecha en lo que yo llamo castellano, es decir español peninsular/europeo, por lo que es posible que, para aquellas personas que no estén familiarizadas con él, les resulte extraño. Esta traducción se ha realizado con el permiso del autor del fic.

 

**Capítulo 5**

 

Quizá habían muerto aquella noche, pensó Young, forzándose a terminar la comida que había perdido su sabor de repente. Después de todo “encerrado en una cueva con Rush” sonaba como una aproximación al infierno. Deseó una puerta que pudiera cerrar para mantener al otro hombre fuera – algo de espacio y tiempo a solas para poder centrarse. Algún sitio donde pudiera caminar para calmarse.

 

Pero aquí no había de eso. Así que terminó de comer y actuó como si Rush hubiera dejado de existir por un momento. Por fortuna, el otro hombre ayudó a ello, permaneciendo en silencio, sin hurgar en esta nueva debilidad que había encontrado hasta que cediera, como solía hacer en otros casos.

 

Young se preguntó cuántas veces iba a seguir extendiendo una mano amiga hasta aprender la lección – cuántas veces sería rechazada hasta que dejase de intentarlo.

 

Pero estos eran viejos y gastados pensamientos. Viejas respuestas. Durante los últimos días, buena comida, buen descanso, ejercicio bajo el sol y problemas simples que no envolvían traidores tanto a bordo como en Homeworld Command, habían hecho maravillas para devolverle el equilibrio mental. La desconcertante, imponente furia que Rush despertaba en él seguía ahí, pero el dolor que hacía difícil reprimirla se había desvanecido lo suficiente como para que pudiera evitarla, encontrar una solución.

 

La respuesta era – iba a intentarlo tantas veces como necesitase. Porque, asumiendo que pudieran volver a la _Destino_ , cada momento en que no pudiese confiar en Rush, que Rush no confiase en él, era un momento en el que estaban poniendo en peligro la nave.

 

Rompió un palo sobre su rodilla y lo echó a las llamas, observando las brasas respirar y moverse, ligeramente más azuladas que las de un fuego terrestre, una agitación carmesí y lila en ámbar. Así. Mejor.

 

Levantando la mirada, vio que Rush seguía arrodillado con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, el pelo tapándole la cara. Había parado de comer, mirando su estofado como si fuera una pantalla de ordenador que hubiera configurado para que le diese las respuestas a todo.

 

Young quedó estupefacto y, por primera vez, se percató de cuán menudo era Rush en comparación a él – cuán delgado, qué quebradizos eran sus largos dedos y qué marcados estaban los huesos de sus hombros. Young, en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, jamás había pensado en él como delicado – entraba en las habitaciones como una tormenta, descartando lo estúpido, casi no tolerando lo pasable, tomando el control, marcando la ley, dominando todo lo que se cruzase en su camino a fuerza de personalidad, haciendo su voluntad de cualquier forma posible, honesta y deshonestamente.

 

De modo que era una sorpresa verle cuando toda esa implacable fuerza de voluntad y concentración estaban retiradas – su pelo ondulando alrededor de su cara, toda su energía detenida – y darse cuenta de que él también era vulnerable. De todas las cosas desagradables que Rush le hacía sentir, eso atraía un nuevo, insistente sentimiento de protegerle.

 

—Así es como trabaja el SGC —ofreció, en caso de que este hecho tan obvio se le hubiera escapado al científico – Dios sabía que, a veces, los cerebritos podían ser completamente inconscientes del comportamiento normal en los seres humanos—. El SGC funciona porque el personal militar y los científicos confían en estar en la misma onda; los soldados ayudando a los científicos a hacer sus cosas, y los científicos ayudando a los soldados a tomar decisiones bien informadas.

 

Rush se relajó ligeramente, como si su posición anterior fuera en preparación ante un posible ataque, siendo abandonada ya que ahora parecía que no ocurriría nada. —Los científicos deberíamos estar al mando. Tú mismo has afirmado que nosotros poseemos la inteligencia. Nosotros deberíamos tomar las decisiones.

 

—Puede, pero, honestamente, tú no quieres eso—. Así como Young no quería estar en una conversación seria acerca de la estructura de comando del SGC con un hombre que podría despiezarle, mentalmente, sin siquiera saber que lo estaba haciendo—. Porque cuando recibes el control de un equipo científico, lo desatiendes en favor de tus propios proyectos.

 

Eso era, quizá, un poco agresivo. Lo intentó de nuevo, con menos criticismo —. Y como realmente no quieres estar coordinando manifiestos de formación ni haced de enlace con los chupatintas de Homeworld Command, ni preocupándote de la moral, ni descubrir cómo motivar a los vagos y premiar a los competentes ni mantener la disciplina o consolar a los amigos de los caídos, ni evitar que ochenta personas sin entrenamiento que no quieren estar aquí desmoronándose y cayendo en una guerra intestina. Si hicieras eso, imagina qué poco tiempo te quedaría para la ciencia.

 

Rush se estiró lo suficiente como para poner su espalda pegada a la pared desplomándose contra ella, abrazándose a sí mismo. Tenía esa manera europea de mostrar sus emociones, y su cara, ahora visible, revelaba una mezcla entre reto semi-humorístico sobre una base de sobresalto. —Podría hacerlo. Mejor que tú.

 

—No lo creo. No creo que sepas, Rush, lo poco que la gente de la _Destino_ confía en ti. Y con razón. Claro, nos sacas del peligro prácticamente a diario, pero nos vuelves a lanzar a él en cuanto te conviene. La tripulación no es tan estúpida como te crees – saben que, para ti, son reemplazables. Ese tipo de cosas deja mella.

 

—Confianza —se burló Rush—. Es tan peligroso como “escucha a tu corazón”, ¿o no? ¿Qué tipo de medida racional es esa? ¿Qué importa si confías en mí cuando sabes que soy el mejor informado, la persona más competente a bordo?

 

Young lavó su taza y la dejó con la creciente pila de sus pertenencias. Sacó la olla de en medio del fuego, la enjuagó y juntó las ascuas para dar más luz.

 

Quizá Rush realmente creía en lo que acababa de decir. Quizás si estás acostumbrado a un mundo en el que sólo hay una respuesta correcta para cada pregunta, fuera incluso verdad. ¡Qué lujo sería ese!

 

Negó con la cabeza. —Marca la diferencia. Si no confío en ti, no puedo usar tus aportaciones. Sí, puedo pedirle a Eli que lo verifique, introduciendo quizá un retraso innecesario. Puedo intentar usar lo que sé acerca de tu forma de ser para averiguar si me estás mintiendo o no – pero eso es otro retraso y, francamente, no te conozco tan bien.

 

Haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse, dejó caer sus manos en sus rodillas. —Si soy indeciso es porque envenenas el origen de la información. ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Nos estás poniendo en peligro para alcanzar tus propias metas, otra vez? Tengo que tomar una decisión, todas las malditas veces, y es condenadamente agotador, Rush. Quiero ayudarte. Quiero que me ayudes. Se _supone_ que esto lo estamos haciendo juntos. Pero saboteas ese sistema continuamente y realmente no sé por qué.

 

No respondió. Para ser honesto, no había esperado ninguna. Conseguir que Rush se sentara y escuchase en silencio era un logro en sí mismo por una noche, y estaba preparado para dejar que la conversación decayera.

 

Por otro lado, al menos Rush era bueno quedándose callado. Algo que Young, como otro introvertido, apreciaba profundamente. Esto hubiera sido muchísimo peor de haber quedado atrapado con alguien que no se callara nunca. Rush se retiró hacia su esquina, donde estaba cosiendo una nueva camiseta interior con parte del paracaídas, y se mantuvo en silencio a excepción de algún que otro suspiro enfadado, cuando llegaba al final del hilo verde o sus puntadas no resultaban como quería.

 

Young se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en... ah. Ahí iba otra vez. Dejó la camiseta a un lado y apartó la arena del suelo de modo que pudiera escribir números en la piedra con la punta carbonizada de un palo. No podía apartar las matemáticas demasiado tiempo, evidentemente; como un poeta bajo la merced de su musa.

 

Tiempo atrás, Young hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener un talento así, algo que le hiciera destacar y le marcara una vocación de por vida. A día de hoy, en general, prefería saber que era sólo uno más del rebaño, ya que los genios existían para servir al pueblo, y no al revés.

 

Tuvo una idea, acumuló un puñado de ramas pequeñas, rompiéndolas en trozos más pequeños, pelando la corteza. Despejando un espacio en el centro de la hoguera, los colocó a presión dentro de la olla, poniéndola boca abajo en el lugar despejado, poniendo las brasas sobre el culo de la misma. Tras un rato, los gases emanando de la parte baja tenían una tonalidad azul lavanda, por lo que parecía estar funcionando.

 

Dejándolo cocer, extendió la pelliza desenrollándola, se quitó la chaqueta y las botas y se tendió en la cama. Con su tan agradable capacidad para el silencio, Rush había demostrado no ser la peor persona con la que había compartido saco. Generalmente, Young se dormía antes de que Rush se metiese dentro y éste se levantaba antes de que Young despertara, por lo que los momentos incómodos quedaban minimizados.

 

Debía admitir que Rush se movía mucho mientras dormía – corría el riesgo de ser golpeado por un codo en la cara o recibir un rodillazo en los riñones, o despertar para encontrarse con que Rush había acaparado toda la manta o le había desplazado fuera del colchón hasta acabar durmiendo directamente sobre las piedras, pero Young era de sueño profundo, teniendo años de insomnio que recuperar, por lo que no le molestaba demasiado.

 

Esa noche, Young no tenía muchas esperanzas de que Rush se molestase en dormir, por lo que le sorprendió que poco después de apagarse las llamas se tumbase junto a él, manos bajo su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño al techo como si intentase moderar el comportamiento del humo que acababa ahí.

 

Young se movió, alejando su nariz del codo derecho de Rush, haciendo lo posible para ser discreto y poco amenazador. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó a Rush suspirar de nuevo, una cadencia que no reconoció en la melódica voz. Con uno de sus soldados, quizá hubiera lanzado un —¿Estás bien? —pero con Rush pensó que sería mejor pretender que no estaba ahí.

 

Quizás funcionó. Quizás había llegado el momento y nada podría haber evitado que sucediese una vez que había comenzado.

 

—Solían emboscarme a la salida de la biblioteca —dijo Rush—. Chavales grandes, como tú. Acabé teniendo que pretender ser como ellos si no quería que me pateasen la cabeza a diario. Estúpido, quiero decir. Tenía que esconder mis libros, estudiar a espaldas de todo el mundo. Mentir.

 

Se detuvo, pero Young sabía que no era una invitación a comentar, sólo para reorganizar sus pensamientos antes de continuar. De modo que, aunque Young quería decir «no como yo», se lo guardó para sí y esperó.

 

—Cumplo los dieciséis y mi padre quiere que deje de estudiar y me consiga un trabajo, traer dinero a casa, porque ¿de qué le sirve a un crío glasguano desgarbado una asignatura como matemáticas puras? Así que le digo «que te den», él me dice «fuera de mi casa». Así que lo hago. Consigo dos trabajos mientras me pago mi paso por el instituto – no le pido favores a nadie, no los necesito.

 

Young se arriesgó a abrir un ojo, encontrando a Rush cubriéndose la cara con las manos, dirigiendo su airado monólogo hacia el techo, como si hubiera contenido una amalgama de insultos por cuarenta años.

 

— _Entonces_ —continuó con amargura—, consigo una beca para Oxford y pienso «por fin, he encontrado a los míos». ¿Sabes? Anticipando las vertiginosas alturas de las conversaciones más intelectuales de las islas – y terminan siendo un puñado niños bien agilipollados que me desprecia como a un gamberro y se ríen de mi acento mientras me roban mis ideas.

 

»Llego a Estados Unidos y se convierte en «¿por qué estás gastando tanto tiempo en tus propios proyectos? ¡Deberías enseñar!» y pienso «si alguno de estos niñatos mimados fueran la mitad de listos que yo no me necesitarían para nada».

 

»Así que llego al comando Stargate y es deslumbrante – es para lo que estoy hecho. El propósito de mi vida. Pero no les gusta mi “actitud” así que sé que tengo que hacerme indispensable o me echarán. Tengo que saber más que nadie y tengo que guardármelo para mí o traerán a alguien más y yo volveré a estar en la calle.

 

»Y ahora tengo que ser indispensable aquí, o vosotros, _tú_ me aturdirás y me dejarás por muerto. Así que, sí, tengo secretos, y sí, a veces miento. Lo _necesito_ para estar a _salvo_ , porque nadie _nunca_ me ha ayudado y no creo que seas _tú_ el que vaya a comenzar.

 


End file.
